1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage boxes and, more particularly, to storage boxes especially adapted for being carried on the bed of a pickup truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known for storage boxes to be carried on beds of pickup trucks. In this respect, there are a number of features that would be desirable in such storage boxes. For example, for stability of a storage box, it would be desirable if the storage box had special features for engaging the walls adjacent to the pickup truck bed. For purposes of convenience, it would be desirable if a storage box for a pickup truck had trays which slide outwards over and past the sides of the walls of the pickup truck bed. It would also be desirable if a storage box for a pickup truck had sliding drawers which slide backwards towards the rear of the pickup truck over a portion of the pickup truck bed.
When a person uses a storage box for a pickup truck, the person often wants to store a number of both relatively large and relatively small articles. In this respect, it would be desirable if a storage box for a pickup truck had storage compartments for both relatively large and relatively small articles.
Articles that are stored in a pickup truck storage box are often very expensive and difficult to replace. With this in mind, it is important that such items in the storage box are secured from theft. In this respect, it would be desirable if a storage box for a pickup truck had suitable locking devices for securing articles retained in the storage box and for preventing theft thereof.
Thus, it would be desirable if a storage box for a pickup truck has the following combination of desirable features: (1) engages the walls adjacent to the pickup truck bed; (2) has trays which slide outwards over and past the sides of the walls of the pickup truck bed; (3) has sliding drawers which slide backwards towards the rear of the pickup truck over a portion of the pickup truck bed; (4) has storage compartments for both relatively large and relatively small articles; and (5) has suitable locking devices for securing articles retained in the storage box and for preventing theft thereof The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique truck storage box apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.